


Moments Like These

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, February Femslash 2018, Intimacy, Introspection, No Dialogue, Post-Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: Looking at the lone ruler of a culture that no longer existed, Acxa couldn't bring herself to believe anything but the here and now. Life was too strange and unpredictable to question. She simply rolled with it, even when two sworn enemies embraced each other like long-sworn lovers. Even though Acxa was born a no-named exile from some backwater planet turned war criminal and Allura was a princess thrust headfirst into a dormant eons-old war, they didn't care about such trivialities. Right now none of that seemed to matter.At the moment, they were simply two people holding each other in the middle of nowhere.





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> as a wlw, it's practically a crime that I haven't once participated in Femslash February  
> I have some other stuff planned, but feel free to give me some more ideas!  
> enjoy!

The air was completely still for the moment. Only the occasional pop and crackle of the nearby fire filled the comforting silence that settled between the only two figures. A thin plume of gray smoke rose to join hands with the sky, golden embers intertwining the two together like a hidden lover's grasp.

It was rather appropriate for the current situation, Acxa couldn't help but muse to herself. Her line of work tended to be very destructive, with hardly any true thought given to those she was destroying. She just kept burning with a natural flaming determination. It helped her fit in to the chaos that seemed to be drawn to her. She never had reason to notice how loud really was when it popped with new embers until moments like these, tranquil lulls in-between the chaos.

Then again, the one she was with proved to be quite the outlier. Her counterpart sky in this mental metaphor. A calm blue force to be respected, for her true fury could topple cities and level the highest of mountains. She upheld the weight of an entire Universe, yet you hardly ever saw such a burden affect her.

The two of them were usually locked in a constant battle. There should never be a moment for pause or a hesitation in either of the highly powerful forces. It seemed in their very nature to conflict one another. A prophetic fate decided long before they were conceived, if you bothered to believe in such.

Looking at the lone ruler of a culture that no longer existed, Acxa couldn't bring herself to believe anything but the here and now. Life was too strange and unpredictable to question. She simply rolled with it, even when two sworn enemies embraced each other like long-sworn lovers. Even though Acxa was born a no-named exile from some backwater planet turned war criminal and Allura was a princess thrust headfirst into a dormant eons-old war, they didn't care about such trivialities. Right now none of that seemed to matter. 

At the moment, they were simply two people holding each other in the middle of nowhere.

Acxa was never one for sustained close contact. Keeping people close just let them use a shorter blade to sink into your back. That philosophy was only recently reaffirmed in a rather painful way.

Yet with Allura, it was all too easy to forget. It was easy to rest your chin on her shoulder and bury yourself in her comforting presence. It was all too easy to allow her to pull you closer and let her fill nearly any gap in front of you. At times like this, you could get lost and find yourself swaying ever so slightly with her almost mirroring your position. It was an intimate dance, only accompanied by the serene music of life. Acxa could speak from experience, for this was not the first time she let Allura closer than she definitely should. It was very likely to not be the last.

The Princess was a rare indulgence, but one she sorely needed. Her crystal sky blue eyes were hypnotic, able to pierce through any wall Acxa had ever built up. Her touch was a foundation, a steady constant in a churning black sea of variables. Her lips were absolutely narcotic, igniting a new kind of fire beneath Acxa's skin when she was graced with their presence.

It was almost too ridiculous to entertain, but sometimes Acxa believed she had the same effect on the dear Blue Paladin. That they were hooked on each other in some kind of unspoken symbiosis. So they just kept coming back to moments like these, swearing that this one would be the last before they went cold turkey.

As they moved away to meet each other's gaze, Acxa knew just how hollow those words were. It was obvious in how they didn't stay apart for long, meeting in the middle with a tenderness both had sorely lacked in their early lives.

In her heart, Acxa knew.

They were addicted to each other, and both parties were more than happy to indulge themselves every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
